Por sobre todas las cosas
by Hessefan
Summary: "Las personas no necesitamos de nadie, necesitar es depender y si dependes de otras personas, todo lo que hagas o digas, estará condicionado. ¿Y quién puede ser feliz así cuando dicha felicidad depende de factores externos a uno?" ¡FELIZ CUMPLE, BELLA!


**Por sobre todas las cosas**

 _Hessefan_

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : No, Bleach no me pertenece; si así fuera, Uryuu sería el prota. Todo de Kubo (al cuadrado).

 **Prompt** : 21. Por sobre todas las cosas (30 Vicios)

 **Extensión** : 3555 palabras aproximadamente.

 **Dedicatoria** : Bella Haze. **_¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa!_**

 **Notas** : Me costó horrores escribir esto, pero no por eso voy a pedir piedad. Al final dejaré las notas verdaderas, prefiero que primero lean.

* * *

 **(#1)**

* * *

Lo supo desde que vio el árbol tallado con el nombre de los dos, como una verdad que se revelaba en la corteza advirtiéndole lo que le aguardaba. Sin embargo el tiempo le demostró que aunque el destino esté escrito, este puede torcerse.

Bifurcaciones en el camino que uno no espera.

Lo había hecho Renji la primera vez que pudo visitar a su amiga, luego de que ella pasara a ser parte del clan Kuchiki y a estar bajo su ala. Eran apenas unos críos en ese entonces, pero Byakuya lo intuyó desde ese momento, no supo precisar por qué razón; en dicha estampa no había nada que lo indicara.

No, los nombres no estaban encerrados en un corazón, ni tampoco había una declaración patente de amor, como se suele ver burdamente en los baños públicos del mundo humano. Un simple "Rukia" y un simple "Renji", trazado con el filo de una navaja o algún otro elemento, no más.

Pasaron muchos años hasta que esa intuición se convirtió en una certeza.

La noche que los encontró se vino a acordar de ese estúpido árbol, uno más entre los miles que lindaban su escuadrón y la casa principal, un tilo viejo que, por serlo, ya había alcanzado dimensiones majestuosas.

Renji y Rukia habían escalado ese árbol en incontables oportunidades, por lo menos hasta que hacerlo supuso una vergüenza personal. Y es que al llegar al Seireitei ya no eran niños como para andar subiéndose a árboles. De hecho en el Seireitei no había niños, había guerreros.

La sorpresa en su momento fue tan grande que no hubo lugar a la indignación. Después de todo, y pese a su estricta manera de ser, comprendía que había sido su culpa por no avisar que entraría. Tampoco era tan inocente para negar lo evidente: que su teniente era ya un hombre con necesidades físicas.

No obstante esa molesta sensación de sentirse como el padre que pesca a su hijo, seguida de esa perturbación por saberse fuera de lugar, fueron nimias ante el estupor de ver con quién Renji compartía el lecho de amor. Porque tampoco era tan inocente para negar que su hermana adoptiva era eso, justamente: una muchacha a la que había adoptado como familiar, sin serlo en verdad.

Hubiera preferido encontrar a cualquier mujerzuela en el lugar de su hermana, sin embargo algo de entro de él le gritaba "previsible". Por eso, cuando pudo recuperarse del impacto y viendo las expresiones de insondable terror en los dos más jóvenes, espetó un simple: "a mi oficina, Abarai".

Una frase que a Renji se le hacía típica, pero en el ambiente laboral. No obstante entendía que era la manera diplomática de Byakuya para enfrentar esa engorrosa situación. Caminó esos metros que lo distanciaban hasta la oficina de su superior, como si en vez de recorrer un camino que hacía a diario, estuviera recorriendo la mismísima milla verde.

Byakuya simuló prestarle atención a unos libros puestos al azar en la biblioteca, compendios añejos de su abuelo a los que jamás les había prestado mayor atención porque eran mera decoración. Sintió el reiatsu alterado de Abarai, el ruido de la fusuma abrirse, luego cerrarse, y esa inconfundible presencia.

Renji creyó que un pequeño _big bang_ explotaría en el sexto escuadrón, pero estaba lejos de eso, Byakuya no solo lucía calmado, lo estaba. El haber vivido tanto le permitía darse esa clase de lujos. Como supo que el menor tardaría una eternidad y media en dar el primer paso, y aunque tiempo era algo que sobraba en el Seireitei, se tomó la molestia de ser el primero en hablar.

—Se supone que deben estar casados para hacer eso.

Renji bajó la vista al suelo, afligido. No tenía sentido explicarle su postura, pero entendía que era menester hacerle saber a su capitán que nada de eso era un juego, una emoción pasajera o algo similar.

—Lo sé, pero con Rukia nos queremos hace mucho.

—Por eso dije que se _supone_ —remarcó Byakuya dando la vuelta para ver el porte cohibido de su subalterno. No parecía el mismo Renji que él conocía, un bravo guerrero que no le temía nada; en cambio parecía tratarse de ese pelirrojo desprolijo que había conocido tiempo atrás—. ¿La amas?

Renji asintió a la pregunta letal, no solo por lo crucial que era, puesto que comprendía la ofensa que significaría para ese hombre negar esa cuestión, sino porque era la manera más sana de hacerle entender a su capitán que, incluso siendo un perro del Rukongai, estaba dispuesto a hacer feliz a Rukia.

—Lo sabe bien, capitán.

Sobraban palabras entre ellos y en especial sobre esa cuestión. Byakuya bien sabía lo mucho que Renji había hecho por Rukia en el pasado. Suspiró, derrotado ante la eventualidad, sabiendo en su fuero más interno que sería egoísta y necio de su parte negar la verdad.

—Cuídala.

—Siempre lo he hecho.

La conversación murió ahí; Renji estaba habituado a que las discusiones con su superior fueran escuetas y frías, firmes y letales, pero en esa ocasión habían dejado varios puntos en claro con pocas y certeras palabras.

Byakuya asintió, dándole así el visto bueno a su teniente para escapar de su persona, todavía aterrado por un supuesto que no se cumplió, ni se cumpliría. ¿Tan ogro lo consideraban? No sería capaz de interponerse en la felicidad de Rukia, la amaba demasiado para eso.

Esa cuestión la comprendió poco tiempo después, cuando —días más tarde del percance— Rukia tuvo las agallas para enfrentarlo. Tanta distancia y tanto misticismo en su hermano mayor iba a matarla, y necesitaba saber su opinión, incluso si tenía su aprobación.

Lo encontró a los pies de un tilo que ella conocía bien. Le tenía cierto afecto a ese árbol, porque tardes enteras había compartido la sombra junto a Renji; así como las noches, junto a su hermano.

—¿Qué haces? —La pregunta nació sola, casi sin sentido.

No había estado buscándolo por todo el sexto escuadrón para cuestionarle su comportamiento errático, sino más bien para conciliarse con esa parte de ella que la hacía sentir culpable.

Pero allí estaba su hermano del corazón, contemplando ese árbol como quien contempla alguna entrada mágica a algún reino fantástico. Solo era un puto árbol. Creyó entender las razones cuando vio dónde estaba puesta la mirada de él.

Reconoció su nombre y el de Renji, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en ella, una que clamaba por un perdón, inexistente, porque no había nada por perdonar. No obstante, así se sentía Rukia: en falta.

—Nada en especial.

Rukia alzó las cejas a la lacónica respuesta del hombre; cualquiera lo juzgaría de loco por estar más de veinte minutos parado frente a un árbol, mirándolo y sin mover un músculo. Y menos mal que le daba la espalda a la ventana, o ya estaría encerrado en algún loquero si alguien lo hubiera visto balbucear.

—Hermano… —susurró apenada.

Era la primera vez que hablaban a solas desde lo que ella prefería llamar "el altercado". No había pasado ni una semana, pero cada día se le parecía a un año. Y esa distancia y esa incertidumbre, el no saber si seguía conservando el cariño fraternal del líder del clan Kuchiki, la mellaba.

—Lo sé —dijo él, interrumpiendo probables intentos de justificar lo innecesario. Imaginaba lo que iría a decirle y no hacía falta—. Es que no esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto.

—Yo tampoco —terció ella, sonriéndole a la hierba, porque aún no tenía valor para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Lo amas? —cuestionó a raja tabla y Rukia solo asintió, sin perder esa escueta sonrisa. Byakuya entonces tomó aire antes de continuar—. Por sobre todas las cosas… deseo que seas feliz.

—Vamos a casarnos —se animó a confesarle, animada por esa gélida manera de él para darle a entender que tenía su aprobación—. Y esperamos… _espero_ contar con tu apoyo.

El dichoso árbol meció sus ramas y el sonido del viento colándose entre las hojas pareció susurrarle un "te lo dije". Ciego el que no quiere ver.

—Sabes que sí —dijo finalmente, no porque en verdad esas fueran las palabras con las que buscaba conciliarse, sino porque ella se había quedado a la espera de una respuesta o algo que la aliviara.

—No sé por qué pensé que iba a ser más difícil… soy una tonta. —Se sentía así por haber juzgado a Byakuya de antemano, por haber ideado mil supuestos alejados de la realidad.

Su hermano podía ser inclemente y un fiel devoto de las normas y la conveniencia, pero también un hombre con el corazón lo suficientemente cálido para comprender que uno debe ir por lo que en verdad quiere.

Ya había luchado una vez por amor y lo volvería a hacer, si sentía que valía la pena. Pero el amor es curioso, no se siente ni se vive igual cuando se es joven o se es viejo del alma.

—El ser humano tiende a ser egoísta, Rukia —dijo esa emblemática noche, que lo era porque le sirvió a ambos para aclarar sus emociones—. Tiende a buscar con afán su propia felicidad o satisfacción. Será que yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo, pero supe encontrar la manera de reprimir esos impulsos humanos.

Rukia sintió tristeza. Las palabras de su hermano estaban impregnadas de vana melancolía, comprendía el trasfondo de las mismas y no podía evitar sentir pena. El recuerdo de Hisana pesaba demasiado en la vida de ese hombre, o al menos eso creía ella. Muchas veces quiso reprochárselo, pero jamás tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Temía tocar fibras muy sensibles y quebrar o romper algo que después sería imposible de reparar.

Cuando Byakuya la conoció, un rayo de sol iluminaba el rostro de Rukia; una cara que le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. Había sido como un ángel en su vida. Y todos esos años que pasó a su lado sufrió sus dolores, compartió sus penas y alegrías. En silencio, a su estoica manera. Ahora, muy pronto, se casaría con un hombre que él definitivamente aprobaba.

Amar a veces se trata de sacrificio, de saber llevar dolores con entereza, de no claudicar y de saber cuál era la pelea a llevar a cabo. Amar no es solo sentir, a veces también implica aletargarse y padecer. Ese sentimiento, que puede destruir como construir, era lo que le daba fuerzas para pelear esa batalla particular consigo mismo.

Rukia lo comprendió así esa noche, pero le resultó más claro en las posteriores. Su hermano no era dado a manifestar sus estados de ánimo, pero las sirvientas, que tanto cariño en secreto le tenían al hombre de la casa, no se habían ahorrado detalles al compartir sus inquietudes con ella. Que dormía a deshoras y que se mostraba más intratable de lo usual. Que estaba triste; lejano y ausente.

 **(#2)**

La idea había sido de Renji, pero Rukia sabía que a su hermano le iba a fastidiar que usara una puerta senkai para fines personales. Eso estaba prohibido. _Estaba mal_ … desde seguirla en su locura, hasta el quedarse con ella.

¿Cuál había sido el fin para arrastrarlo a ver esa puesta de sol? Ella había dicho, entre sus pobres defensas, que debían aprovechar los privilegios un poco mejor. El mundo humano no se iba a alterar tanto por abrir una puerta senkai.

—¿Tienes una idea _nii-sama_ de cuántas personas morirían por estar en nuestro lugar?

—Bueno, uno de los requisitos es precisamente morir.

Rukia rió apenas. Algunos tenían el tupé de asegurar que su hermano del alma no tenía sentido del humor. Podía no ser un comediante nato, podía ni siquiera tener la intención de causar risas, pero su ecuánime manera de ser tenía su gracia también.

—En el mundo humano la gente debe pagar autobuses o aviones para poder estar en un sitio así —se sentó en la arena para contemplar con calma la majestuosidad del mar frente a ella—. Nosotros simplemente abrimos una puerta senkai y ya… en un parpadeo podemos estar en el baño de algún famoso si queremos.

—Rukia… —cuestionó con cierto temor muy disimulado— no habrás hecho algo así, ¿verdad?

—N-No, nii-sama, ¿cómo se te ocurre…?

—Siempre lo dije —masculló soltando un suspiro de resignación—: el shinigami sustituto no es buena influencia, el mundo humano…

—Fue idea de Orihime, no metas a Ichigo en el medio.

—En fin… —No tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir naderías, había un asunto por aclarar—. No entiendo la razón por la que me has hecho quebrar al menos unas cinco normas desde que me levanté. ¿Qué ocurre?

Curioso le resultaba la obviedad: siempre era Rukia la razón por la que se permitía algunas faltas. Ella siempre lo arrastraba por ese camino y él se dejaba conducir, en muchas ocasiones, mansamente.

—No estarás embarazada, ¿cierto? Falta un mes para el casamiento y… —Ante la efusiva negativa de Rukia, se calló y la dejó explicarse.

—Simplemente… quería pasar el rato contigo. —Rukia hundió la cara entre las rodillas encogidas.

Ni ella entendía demasiado para qué lo había llevado a ese lugar; a fin de cuentas la idea de Renji solo consistía en buscarse un lugar lejos del trabajo diario del Seireitei en el que pudieran estar a solas y conversar. Si no sacaba a Byakuya de la oficina, este encontraría más evasivas tras el papelerío.

Pero, ¿por qué el mar? Algo de eso también se preguntó Byakuya.

—No hacía falta venir hasta aquí. Podemos pasar el tiempo en el Seireitei, sabes que a la hora del té…

—No me prestas atención —le interrumpió—. Mira el mar, nii-sama… —jaló de su haori invitándolo con el gesto a sentarse a su lado y eso hizo Byakuya.

—Muy bonito —suspiró, y por toda esa amalgama de gestos que más denotaban inconformidad o impaciencia, Rukia lo retó.

—No, no lo estás apreciando. Mira el mar y deja de pensar en la pila de papeles que hay en tu escritorio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que mirarlo? —cuestionó algo malhumorado y luego de unos cuantiosos segundos.

—Hasta que se seque.

—¿Hasta que se seque? —Hubo cierto deje de burla en la pregunta.

—Sí —contestó seca.

—Eso es mucho tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo que nos sobra —murmuró Rukia, de una manera tan extraña que Byakuya dejó de contemplar el oleaje para mirarla a ella.

Y lo comprendió, el por qué estaban allí. Rukia tenía razón, en el Seireitei él podía ignorarla, podía esconderse tras pilas y pilas de trabajo burocrático, cerrarse a ella por horas tras los rituales protocolares. Podían huir de su imagen, de esa que lo trastocaba.

En cambio ahí, en ese momento, no podía hacer otra cosa más que poner todos sus sentidos en su persona. Con tan solo el mar adelante, no tenía adónde correr, dónde esconderse. Estaba allí enfrentando su mayor quimera.

Una parte de él sabía que eso le pasaría tarde o temprano, por esa razón no le daba pie a Rukia, más del necesario. Si le permitía que se colara más en su vida, esa necesidad aplastante de besarla y hacerla suya hubieran tirado por la borda las promesas de amor que le había hecho a Hisana.

—¿Qué haré… cuando te vayas? —murmuró, prendido de ese perfil. Logró la atención de ella y fueron sus ojos clavados en él lo que le hizo volver en sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? No me iré a ningún lado…

—Me refiero —se frotó la sien, algo confundido y arrepentido de haber soltado aquel pensamiento en voz alta— cuando te cases y tengas tu familia, ¿quién me arrastrará a cometer cinco faltas antes de que el reloj marque las ocho?

—No creo que extrañes eso. —Rukia sonrió y esa mueca, repleta de una belleza única, lo subyugó.

—¿Quién me arrastrará al mar?

—Es por eso, nii-sama, que con Renji estamos pensando en hacer un listado de posibles candidatas e invitarlas a…

—Oh, no, ideas de Abarai a esta hora de la mañana, no por favor.

—Escucha, que es muy bueno. En el mundo humano hay un cuento para niños sobre un príncipe que hace una fiesta para encontrar esposa y pensé… —Byakuya se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección al mar. Rukia no tardó en levantarse y seguirlo— Y pensamos que es buena idea para... —Fue perdiendo fuerza en la voz.

—¿Para?

—Para que no estés solo. —Dudó en dar la respuesta, no quería herirlo de alguna manera, como si no conociera las fortalezas de ese hombre—. Para que tengas a alguien, además de mí, con quien pelear.

—Nosotros no peleamos. Tenemos diferencias, que es distinto.

—No importa eso. A mí me gustaría…

—¿Que me case?

—¡No! —se exasperó— No me dejas explicar. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

—¿Por qué asumes que mi felicidad está en casarme? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño con una mirada algo adusta— ¿De veras crees que casarte abre alguna puerta mágica?

—No. No se trata de nada de eso… no quiero que estés solo —le dijo a su espalda. Sincerándose consigo misma se sentía culpable, como si de alguna forma estuviera abandonando a ese hombre.

—Estoy bien solo.

—Nadie puede estar bien solo.

—Nadie que no sepa estar a solas consigo mismo —contradijo—. A mí me agrada mi soledad, lo sabes. Si aprendes a estar contigo, el estar solo o acompañado no condiciona tu felicidad.

—¿Pero no te gustaría tener a alguien a tu lado?

—No. La verdad es que no. Estoy muy bien conmigo mismo. —La letal sinceridad de Byakuya la superó.

—Eres tan… duro —se quejó.

—Además sí tengo a alguien a mi lado, en este momento estás tú.

—¿Y cuando yo no estoy? —reprochó poniéndose frente a él para decírselo en la cara— ¿Y cuándo yo no esté? Recién tú lo dijiste…

—Sigues estando, incluso ausente. —La miró con cierta paz antes de acariciarle muy sutilmente la mejilla—. De la misma forma en la que Hisana lo está en mis memorias.

Rukia supo lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y lo permitió. Una parte de ella pretendía ocupar un lugar especial en la vida de ese hombre, de otra forma no explicaba por qué se había puesto en puntas de pie para sortear la distancia y poder alcanzarle los labios.

Fue un beso casto, de esos que dicen más en su brevedad que en su intensidad. La suavidad de los labios ajenos acariciando los propios y la calidez de una respiración pausada los colmaba de amor.

Cuando Byakuya volvió en sí del encantamiento, miró al frente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Ella lo tomó con fuerza del haori y lo abrazó, como si fuera una niña pequeña aferrada a las piernas de su padre. Desamparada y asustada.

—¿Por qué lloras, Rukia? —le recriminó con calma.

—No sé —fue sincera—, pero me siento muy triste.

—No debes sentirte así, menos por mí.

—Eres la persona que más merece ser feliz.

—Y lo soy. En este momento lo soy. —Aunque su rostro no reflejara emoción alguna, Rukia sabía que su hermano no mentía. Nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera para hacer sentir bien a otras personas.

—Me siento confundida.

—Y lo lamento, pero toma ese beso como lo que fue —se disculpó—. No pretendo nada más, porque tampoco tengo mucho más para ofrecerte.

—Nii-sama…

—No te sientas culpable, no quiero que lo hagas por la sencilla razón de que tú eres mi felicidad. Quizás ahora no puedas entenderme o siquiera comprender lo que trato de decir con tan pobre elocuencia, pero algún día lo verás. Las personas no necesitamos de nadie, necesitar es depender y si dependes de otras personas, todo lo que hagas o digas, estará condicionado. ¿Y quién puede ser feliz así cuando dicha felicidad depende de factores externos a uno?

—Creo que entiendo…

—Nunca necesites de nadie Rukia… de nadie más que de ti misma. No te conviertas en esa clase de mujer. Si lo haces y Renji te llegara a faltar, ¿qué harías? ¿Cómo te repondrías de una falta tan grande y que te subordina tanto? Te convertirías en un ente —negó con la cabeza y perdió la mirada cargada de melancolía en la arena—. Eso lo entendí cuando Hisana murió. Lo había olvidado, pero en este momento tú me lo recordaste.

—Bueno, acepto que no me necesites —dijo con una media sonrisa, soltándolo despacio—, pero si algún día _necesitas_ a alguien para poder echarle la culpa por cometer faltas…

—Sí, te buscaré…

—No quiero que estés triste.

—Ya no lo estoy.

 **(#3)**

La ceremonia había sido hermosa; como toda Rukia, pensó Byakuya. No era de extrañar si la organización había quedado a su cargo. Él no permitiría que la boda de su hermana fuera menos que perfecta.

Luego del enlace Byakuya se detuvo a contemplar la luna; le gustaba pensar que desde allí Hisana los guiaba, que la luna era Hisana. Le pidió perdón al astro y le explicó en silencio que él nunca había querido dañar a nadie, no pretendía nada eso. No era plenamente consciente de que al final, en esa espiral, era él quien salía herido. Y eso estaba bien, podía morir en paz. Esa noche se perdonó a sí mismo, era hora de dejar los remordimientos atrás.

Tomar la decisión de amar en secreto había sido el sacrificio más grande, pero también el más loable, que había hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Se supone que tenía que ser un Byakuya/Rukia, más que nada porque el fic de SNK que me escribió** **Bella Haze** **es lo más grande que leí en mucho tiempo, y ella se merece no solo que la complazca, sino que le escriba algo fenomenal.**

 **El canon me persigue, y no pude sacar a Renji de la ecuación; sin embargo tengo una segunda parte en donde me las ingenio para hacer un fic pura y exclusivamente ByaRuki, solo que en mis tiempos esperen a que lo publique en el año 2020 más o menos XD**

 ** _Bella_** **, te aprecio mucho y considero que tu fic sobre Marlo es una jodida obra de arte, espero que pese a mis limitaciones lo hayas disfrutado aunque sea un poco. A futuro trataré de traerte lo que falta, para así no te quedas con esa sensación de que no hubo nada de tu pareja favorita (y espero que sea más pronto). Podía haber esperado un poco más, pero hoy es tu cumple y quería subirlo. ¡Que termines bien tu día!**

 **Un beso y muchísimas gracias por leer :=)**


End file.
